Man, Interrupted
by beserkergoddess
Summary: Small one-shot. Harry comes home late and catches Draco in the act. HD based fun. AU.


Hah, BG back again, posting a very short one-shot that was never meant to be. At all! Inpired by an admiration for the hottest, older woman ever. It was origionally posted up for my own amusement on my LJ, but I suddenly found myself turning it into a document for . I never cease to amaze myself XD...

Anyway, just a little slice of HD funness to let the world know that I'm still out and about and such. Still at large...

Just for the record, I don't own anything. Not a sausage TT. But that's the way that the world works. Enjoy it all JK, you deserve everything!

**Man, Interrupted.**

Harry was late back from work.

Not through any fault of his own of course! It was that clingy, whiney Secratary Sarah holding him back to double, triple, over-check every thought and epiphany he had ever had. It wasn't as though she couldn't do her job, quite the contrary, she was highly efficient and brought him hot drinks and pastries at every available chance. It was just her severe anxiety levels and OCD based complexes that brought her down.

Nevertheless, Harry was late, regardless of upon whom lay the blame of said lateness, and being late meant an unhappy Draco.

Very unhappy.

It was with the utmost delicacy that Harry slid his key into the lock of their apartment door and he opened it slowly, leaving himself the very minimal amount possible to slip through.

Cautiously, he slunk through the entryway, shedding his coat and toeing off his shoes with all the care and expertise of a top spy. It was as he began to edge towards the living room that he began to feel a lurking sense of unease. Something was off. There were odd sounds emerging from the room. Odd and slightly disturbing.

Pulling out his wand, Harry shifted closer and dropped carefully into a crouch, assessing the situation with the ease that had come out of the War. From what he could hear, there were three main sounds, all seemingly repetitive; the loud, reverbrating sound of a television turned up too high, an odd, high pitched shouting like someone in pain, and strange thumps and bangs. The sounds were vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place his finger upon why.

It was only when he reached the doorway to the Living Room that understanding bloomed within his mind and his wand was intantly pocketed. Pushing the door open carefully, a mischevious grin spread across his face. Harry knew exactly what was going on, and he wasn't about to miss this for the world.

Draco was singing.

And dancing too apparently, Harry could see him bouncing and shaking in a manner most embarassing. So embarassing that even Harry was slightly ashamed. Ashamed and amused. Draco was singing to an old pop song that he must have found on a music channel, for he was grooving in time to the woman dancing on screen.

It also appeared, that Draco had listened to this song many a time, because he was singing all of the words with a familiar gusto.Harry couldn't help it...he began to laugh, praying ferevently that the music would mask it.

"Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free. At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see..." Draco was singing, getting louder and louder, obviously caught up in wild abandon. Harry wondered whether this was his favourite song and began to laugh harder. "I'm tired of dancing here all by myself, tonight I wanna dance with SOMEONE ELSE! GET- _HARRY_!" Draco suddenly clocked Harry's presence and screeched, the rapid blush on his cheeks and horrified expression betraying his mortification.

Harry collapsed altogether, howling hysterically and leaning on the door frame helplessly as the music played on loudly in the background.

Draco noticed this and leapt to switch the television off, fruitlessly attempting to regain his posture as his boyfriend slumped into a heaving pile of mirth on the floor.

"I -erm-, I made you dinner, er...it's, I think it's cold now..." he blustered, still panting a little from over-exertion and wringing his hands slightly. He stood in the middle of the carpet looking vaguely guilty and darting his eyes about to look everything, except Harry.

Harry was fighting to gain control, tears streaming freely down his shiney, red cheeks as his lifted his head from the carpet and gasped. "Could you, could you do that again, please? From the beginning? Only," he had to pause for breath as another onslaught of laughter hit, "only, I really want to see the entire performance."

Draco stiffened with an expression of murderous intent, "I swear to Merlin, Potter, if you so much as THINK about this...incident, ever again, your balls will be going in the blender!" He hissed, a threatening finger pointed at Harry who struggled with himself for a moment or so.

"If you're so tired of dancing on your own, I could always join in!" He burst out, clearly expressing his love to pour gasoline in liberal amounts onto bonfires. "Shit..." He laughed helplessly once more as Draco began to approach and figured that if these were his last moments, he might as well enjoy them.

Of course, the song in question is Madonna's 'Get into the Groove'...fabulous! ;P


End file.
